


Unable to Stay, Unwilling to Leave

by iroczchick



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Titanic (1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Brother Feels, Dancing, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, First Kiss, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Porn with Feelings, RMS Titanic, Romance, Sibling Incest, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iroczchick/pseuds/iroczchick
Summary: It was a cold, sunny day on April 10, 1912.  An unprecedented amount of people crowded the Southampton dock.  History was about to be made; the Titanic was about to leave for her maiden voyage.  Her passengers included some of the wealthiest people in all the lands.  Some called her the ship of dreams, others said she was unsinkable, a few felt like they were being dragged to America in chains.  One young prince actually was being dragged to America in chains; his name… Loki.Here is the story of two brothers who, when it came down to it, would do anything for each other.





	1. Southampton

**Author's Note:**

> Loki was the son of Frigga and Odin, King and Queen of Asgard. He had tried to conquer the icy lands of Jotunheim to prove himself worthy of his father’s love after finding out he was adopted. After that, he fell under the influence of the Tesseract and tried conquering the city of New York. The only reason he was shown mercy was Frigga and his brother, Thor. Thor had convinced their father to spare Loki’s life and, instead, imprison him for the duration of it. His father was even generous enough to allow Loki to accompany them on this trip. Thor found it strange that his father would allow Loki to come with them, to New York of all places but decided not to think about it too much.

Thor could not believe his eyes as he gazed upon the largest luxury liner ever built.  He and his family arrived at about 8:00 A.M. that Wednesday morning to embark on their diplomatic trip to New York.  He looked at his mother and smiled.

 

“This is a grand ship, mother!”

 

She looked back at him and giggled softly.

 

“Yes, it is, Thor.”

 

He couldn’t wait to see the suite he would be staying in for the duration of their journey.  Then he remembered that he would be occupying it alone, and suddenly he wished he was traveling third-class.  Loki wasn’t given the luxury of traveling with the rest of his family.  He was given a third-class ticket and had to share a room with three other people.  Thor frowned and looked down at the chains he held in his hand, then looked over at his brother, clad in his battle-worn armor; unlike Thor’s freshly polished. Loki was looking at the ground wearing a scowl.  Thor sighed and continued walking.  Odin and Frigga went over to first-class boarding while Thor escorted his brother to third-class.  They approached the man doing the lice inspections.  He gave Thor and Loki a questioning glance as they moved forward in the line.

 

“Um, excuse me, sir, this is for third-class passengers,” the man said to Thor.

 

Thor frowned.

 

“Yes, my brother will be boarding here.”

 

Loki looked away as the man took his pass from Thor.  The man looked at the two of them and nodded.  He got out the comb to do the lice inspection when he was met with a piercing glare from Loki.  Thor gave the man a warning look.

 

“He is of Asgard, he hasn’t any lice.”

 

The man nodded and put the comb away.  He ushered them toward the entrance to the ship.  Thor looked at Loki with sadness in his eyes.  Loki finally made eye contact with him.  Remorse and something Thor couldn’t place flashed across his green eyes.

 

“I never meant to hurt you, Thor.”

 

Thor stepped closer to his brother and intensified his gaze.

 

“We will talk later, brother.  I will come to you before dinner.”

 

He cupped Loki’s neck and ran his thumb across his chin, trying desperately to fight back the not-so-brotherly feelings he couldn’t let him know about.  Thor let his hand fall and gave the excess chain he was holding to Loki.  He watched his brother get on the ship and then went to first class boarding.  Thor handed the man his pass and walked across the long ramp, taking in the sheer beauty of the RMS Titanic.  He wished Loki could see it from this angle, glistening in the sunlight in all of her glory.  Loki was the one thing he could never seem to get off of his mind, no matter what the circumstances.  He made his way onto the ship and went to find his stateroom.  He found his way to B-Deck and looked for parlor suite B-52, 54, and 56.  Moments later, he was opening the door to a lavish sitting room decorated in Louis XIV decor.  He toured the adjoining rooms, the whole time thinking of ways to sneak Loki up here to see it.  It was about time for the ship to leave port so he left the room to go to the promenade deck.  He met Frigga and Odin amongst the crowds of people to wave farewell to everyone on shore.  He wished he was sharing this moment with Loki.  He imagined his brother glowing in the sunlight.  He smiled wistfully as the ship sounded her horn pulled away from her berth.

 

* * *

 

 

Loki made his way to his cabin, squeezing between people in the cramped hallways.  He didn’t understand why he couldn’t have just been left in Asgard while the rest of his adoptive family went on this little diplomatic trip.  Maybe Odin wanted to parade him around in his shackles like some war prize or something.  Whatever the reason, Loki wasn’t happy.  He finally found his cabin and sat on the too small bunk bed.  He flopped back and stared at the white painted wood of the bunk above.  His mind kept circling back to one thought… Thor.  Thor was the one person in this world that Loki cared about, yet he continued to lash out at him.  The problem was Loki cared about Thor in more than just a brotherly way, but he was determined to keep burying that thought deeper and deeper until maybe, one day, it would disappear.  Thor would never love him back like that so what was the point.  Loki sighed and took the key Thor slipped him out of his pocket and took off his shackles.  He stood up and rubbed his wrists.  He decided to wander around the ship and see what sort of mischief he could get into.  He wandered around for a bit when he found the staircase to the third-class promenade deck.  He walked outside and felt the cool breeze wisp through his hair.  He walked over to the railing and leaned against it, looking out across the vast expanse of the Atlantic Ocean.  He stood there for what seemed like hours before he made his way over to a bench and sat down.  After a few minutes of watching the activity around him, he laid back and watched the sky.

 


	2. Don't Get Caught

Thor excused himself from his parents to wander around the deck.  After he was out of their sight, he slipped back inside and made his way to the elevator.  He told the gentleman to take him to E-Deck.  Once he got off the lift, he made his way toward the stern of the ship.  He followed the confusing corridors in search of his brother’s quarters.  After meandering through endless hallways, he finally found it, E99.  He burst through the door grinning wildly.  The smile fell off his face when he looked around and saw two men that were not his brother playing cards.

 

“Have you seen my brother?”

 

They didn’t seem to understand English and just shrugged their shoulders.  As he turned to walk out of the room, he caught a glimpse of Loki’s shackles on the lower bunk.  He grunted angrily as he slammed the door and stormed through the halls.  He was going to find his brother one way or another.  Thor knew his brother would probably try to find a place where he wouldn’t be bothered.  He thought for a moment about where a third class passenger might go to get away from crowds.  He decided the promenade might be a good option.  He took the stairs that led out to the aftermost deck on B-Deck.  He walked out and surveyed the area for Loki.  He wandered around and searched for a while.  He was about to give up when he saw raven hair gradually rise up from behind a bench.  He smirked as he rushed over to his brother and hauled him into a bone-crushing hug.

 

“I came to your room and you were not there.”

 

Loki tried to wiggle out of his grip, but it was no use.  He sighed and let himself sink into the embrace.

 

“Odin will have your head if he finds you here.”

 

Thor pulled back and smirked at Loki.

 

“He will not find out.”

 

Loki looked at him incredulously.

 

“And how do you plan to avoid Heimdall’s watchful eyes?”

 

Thor threw his head back and laughed heartily.

 

“And what makes you think Father would have him follow me?!”

 

Loki rolled his eyes in exasperation.

 

“ _ Your  _ Father. Of course, he would never have his precious golden son followed around, you oaf.  I am the one he will be spying on.”

 

Thor frowned.  Loki was right, he would have to figure out a way to evade Heimdall if he wanted to avoid Odin’s wrath. 

 

“I do not understand why I cannot be seen with you.

 

Loki looked disgusted with himself as his voice dripped with sarcasm.

 

“The future King of Asgard fraternizing with prisoners is truly becoming.”

 

“You are still my brother!”

 

Thor’s voice boomed loud enough to draw a few looks in their direction.

 

Loki said nothing as he met Thor’s blue eyes with equal intensity.

 

“I must go prepare for the feast, but know this, I will return to you afterward.”

 

Loki smirked, not breaking eye contact.

 

“Don’t. Get. Caught.”

 

Thor grinned and embraced him quickly before standing to leave.


	3. Dinner

The dining room was magnificent.  Everyone was dressed to the nines as Thor, Odin, and Frigga made their way to their table.  They sat with some of the most important people aboard the ship.  The waiter came around to take their requests.  Thor ordered an absurd amount of food which earned him a few sidelong glances.  Odin gave him a questioning look.

 

“I am aware you have a massive appetite, son, but that seems like a lot, even for you.”

 

Thor gave him a childish smile as he shoved a roll into his mouth.

 

“It all sounds so delicious, Father!” he all but yelled between chews.

 

Odin wasn’t quite sure if he believed him, but said nothing.  Once their orders were taken, the elders at the table began conversing about politics and other topics that Thor found extremely boring.  Time moved slowly as his thoughts returned to his brother. He wondered what he was doing right now.  He couldn’t wait to see his face when he returned to him with all of the wonderful food he ordered for him.  He was lost in thoughts of Loki when the food finally arrived.  Plate upon plate was placed before him. He grinned and started to plow through his portion.  While he was eating a thought occurred to him… _ how was he going to get the food out of here? _  He was never good at planning out the details.  He decided to slow his eating down and buy himself some time so that maybe Odin and Frigga would retire before he was finished.  Thor was still picking at his food after everyone had finished.  One of the men at the table stood and invited the rest of the men, including Thor, to the smoke room for drinks.  Odin accepted the man’s invitation and stood.  He looked over at Thor, still sitting in front of his food.  Thor smiled politely and shook his head.

 

“I am not yet finished with my meal, but thank you for the invitation.”

 

Odin made a disgruntled noise and followed the others out of the dining room.  Frigga and the other women at the table were wrapping up their conversations and paid Thor no mind.  He discreetly covered what food he could with the cloth napkins.  Frigga stood and walked over to Thor.  She smiled and gave Thor a hug when he stood to bid her goodnight.

 

“That was very thoughtful of you.”

 

Thor pulled back, eyes wide in surprise.

 

“What?”

 

She gave him a knowing smile.

 

“Worry not, your secret is safe with me.”

 

Thor visibly relaxed as he watched her leave the dining room.  He gathered up the food and made his way to this brother.

 

* * *

 

Loki was sitting on the bench in the brisk night air when he saw his brother bound toward him.  Thor sat down next to him and started pulling napkins out of his clothing.  He handed them to a confused looking Loki.

 

“What is this?”

 

Thor smiled back at him.

 

“You think yourself the only clever one, brother.”

 

Loki unwrapped the napkins and genuinely smiled when he looked over at Thor.  He was starving.  It didn’t take him long to finish the exquisite meal his brother so thoughtfully stole for him.  His heart skipped a beat just thinking about it.  Once he was finished, he leaned back and looked back over at Thor.

 

“Thank you.”  

 

He had that glint in his eyes that meant he had some ridiculous idea floating around in his head.

 

“What is it, Thor?” he sighed.

 

Thor beamed with excitement.

 

“Meet me here tomorrow after dinner!”


	4. Dance With Me, Brother

Thor had somehow heard about the parties below deck.  He also had somehow convinced Loki to accompany him to one of these parties.  Loki wasn’t thrilled with the idea, but Thor seemed so excited about it he could not deny him.  He watched Thor dance around like a buffoon for some time while he sipped his mead in the crowded gathering area.  He had to admit, it was quite entertaining.  He was surprised his brother hadn't spilled any of his own mead during his escapades on the dance floor.  Thor’s eyes met Loki’s as the current song ended.  He moved toward him through the sea of people and outstretched his hand.  He had a gleeful look on his face.

 

“Dance with me, brother!”

 

Loki rolled his eyes and scoffed.

 

“Don’t be an idiot, Thor.”

 

Thor paid his protests no mind as he grabbed his hand.  He dragged him out onto the dance floor as the band began playing their next song.  Thor snaked the hand not already grasping Loki’s around his brother’s waist and pulled him close.  Loki raised an eyebrow.

 

“How much have you had to drink?”

 

Thor just gave him a lopsided grin and chuckled.

 

“I’ve only had but a few pints.”

 

Loki was skeptical but smiled anyway.

 

“Define  _ a few _ .”

 

Thor’s thunderous laugh filled the room as he led them around the dance floor.  Neither of them had a clue what they were doing, but it didn’t matter.  Something about the way Thor was looking at him almost made Loki forget that he was going to spend the rest of his life in a cell.  Loki’s eyes sparkled like Thor had not seen in years.  Thor’s grin grew wider as he unceremoniously dipped his brother.  Loki tried to glare up at him, but a laugh escaped despite his best efforts.  Thor hauled him back up with a little too much force and Loki crashed into him, knocking them both off balance.  They tumbled into a table, toppling a few drinks over in the process.  They both laughed breathlessly as the song came to an end.  Loki stood and pulled Thor up off of the table.  They crowded each other’s space for a moment before Loki fidgeted with his hands and looked at the ground.

 

“You should probably get some sleep.  You don’t want to keep Odin waiting in the morning.”

 

Thor knew Loki was right, but he wasn’t ready for the night to end just yet.  He put on his best puppy dog eyes and placed his hand on the nape of Loki’s neck.

 

“One more song?”

 

Loki rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

 

“Fine.”

 

This time it was Loki who led them around the dance floor.  They danced and twirled and laughed without a care in the world.  Once the song ended, they grabbed what was left of their drinks and finished them off.  Thor led Loki out of the social hall and walked him back to his cabin.  When they reached Loki’s room, Thor rested his hands on his brother’s shoulders.  He couldn't help but stare at Loki and how breathtaking he looked with his cheeks flushed and hair damp with sweat.  He was about to say as much but caught himself before the words tumbled out.  He finally figured out what to say to Loki after a minute.

 

“Thank you, brother.”

 

Loki looked up into Thor’s brilliant blue eyes and smirked.

 

“Try to avoid stepping on my toes next time.”

 

Thor shook his head and smiled as he turned to leave.

 

“Goodnight, Loki.”

 

Loki’s eyes followed his brother as he walked down the hallway.

 

“Goodnight, Thor.”


	5. What I Deserve

Thor was on his way to meet Loki the next night when he spotted Odin talking to a man he had never seen before.  Curiosity got the best of him and he slipped into a doorway to hear what they were talking about.  He heard his father’s voice speak in hushed tones.

 

“The prisoner will be delivered to you as promised.  Do with him what you will.”

 

Thor was mortified.  Was he talking about Loki?  After a moment, the other man spoke.

 

“Your son will be a broken shell of his former self before we kill him.”

 

Angry tears formed in Thor’s eyes.  This wasn’t the deal.  Loki was to be imprisoned in Asgard for his crimes, not tortured and killed at the hands of this monster.  Before Thor made to leave he heard one last thing come from his father’s mouth.

 

“Loki is no son of mine.”

 

That was the final straw for Thor as he ran down the corridors, tears streaming down his face.  He had to tell Loki what he heard.  He was not going to let anything happen to him.  If it came down to it, he would disembark the ship with Loki and run away with him where no one would ever find them.  He burst out into the brisk night air and saw Loki standing at the railing looking out into the never-ending darkness of the night.  He stopped for a moment and wiped the stray tears from his face.  He walked over to stand beside his brother.  Minutes passed before Thor could bring himself to speak.  He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around Loki and never let go.

 

“Loki, I need to tell you something.”

 

He sounded broken as he turned to look at the raven haired man beside him.  Loki could see the redness in his eyes and the sadness in his features.  He tensed in worry.  Thor rested his forehead against Loki’s and slid his fingers into the hair at the base of his neck.  He took a long breath before he spoke again.

 

“I overheard father talking to a man I've never seen before…” he took another long breath, “he’s planning on handing you over to the Americans… the man said that they are going to torture and kill you.”

 

His voice broke and the tears were once again rolling down his cheeks.  Loki’s breath caught and his eyes widened.  He should have seen this coming.  He looked at Thor and wiped the tears from his cheeks.

 

“Maybe this is what I deserve,” he said quietly.

 

Thor’s eyes met his and his expression turned fierce.

 

“No, Loki!” His voice was stern, “I am not going to let that happen to you.”

 

Thor couldn't hold back the rush of emotions anymore.  He pulled Loki into him and kissed him like there was nothing else left in the world but the two of them, consequences be damned.  Loki couldn't believe what was happening.  Thor was kissing him!  The shock and excitement that coursed through him completely drowned out the news of Odin's plans.  Loki tangled his hands up in Thor’s golden hair and kissed him back fervently as the cool breeze tangled their green and red capes together.  Thor broke the kiss and stared into Loki’s brilliant green eyes.

 

“I love you, Loki.”

 

Loki was overwhelmed.  His voice shook as he spoke.

 

“I love you too, Thor.  I always have.”

 

As they stood there, wrapped up in each other, they were unaware Heimdall loomed above on the first class promenade.


	6. Say My Name

Now that Thor had Loki safe in his arms, he wanted to forget about what his father said.  He rubbed his hands up and down Loki’s arms.

 

“Come, brother, it's freezing out here.”

 

Thor wrapped an arm around him and escorted him toward the forward part of the ship.

 

Loki stared at him for a moment and eyed him wearily.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

Thor smiled as he pulled him closer.

 

“My stateroom… I have wine.”

 

Loki stopped and stared at him.

 

“Do you really think that is wise, brother?”

 

Thor got a mischievous glint in his eyes.

 

“No.”

 

“This is madness, Thor!” Loki responded gleefully.

 

A bit of mischief was just what Loki needed to take his mind off his impending torture.  He grinned roguishly as Thor tugged him along while they made their way to his stateroom.  

 

Thor led them down winding corridors to avoid as many people as possible in the social areas on B-Deck.  When they finally arrived, he unlocked the door and led them inside.  Loki took in the sheer beauty of the room.  The designers didn’t spare anything when they decorated the staterooms.  Thor shut the door behind them and moved to stand next to his brother.

 

“I thought you might like the decor.”

 

He smiled and watched his brother take in his surroundings.  Loki looked over at Thor with a smirk.

 

“It is quite impressive.”

 

Thor’s mind was racing.  He couldn’t stop gazing at his brother and how absolutely stunning he looked in the warm light.  He spoke before his brain had a chance to stop him.

 

“Would you care to spend the night?”

 

Loki raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“Are you asking for trouble?  How would you explain that to Odin?”

 

Thor grinned and turned him so they were face to face.

 

“He will never know!  We will wake early and sneak out.”

 

Loki let out a resigned sigh.

 

“You are taking the blame for this.”

 

Thor chuckled and grabbed the bottle of wine from the ice bucket.  He popped to cork and started pouring it into his mouth.  Loki stole the bottle from him, spilling some on both of them, and took a huge swig for himself.  Thor boomed with laughter.  Loki tried to hold back a laugh as he quickly smashed his free hand up against Thor’s mouth and pushed him back into the bedchambers, shutting the door as they tumbled in.

 

“You big imbecile! We are sure to be caught if you don’t quiet yourself!”

 

Thor continued to laugh, albeit much quieter now, as Loki’s hand slid from his mouth.  Thor snatched the bottle back from his brother and poured all but a swallow into his mouth.  He handed it back to Loki to finish as he stepped toward the bed and flopped down onto his back.  Loki sat the empty bottle on the dresser and stumbled over to lean on the bedpost.  He eyed Thor playfully.

 

“Tired already, big brother?  

 

Thor sat up on his elbows slowly, then bolted toward Loki and pulled him down onto the bed.  Loki made a surprised noise as they laughed and wrestled.  After a few minutes, Thor pinned Loki to the bed and loomed above him with a victorious smirk plastered across his face.  Loki squirmed beneath him, but Thor’s grip was unrelenting.  Moments passed and Thor’s grip softened.  His smile turned reverent as he brushed a lock of hair out of Loki’s face.  Loki’s breath caught and he shivered minutely at the touch.  Thor looked into his brother’s eyes and saw an array of emotions flash through them.  He leaned down tentatively.  Loki’s eyes sparkled and, at that moment, Thor knew exactly how to show his brother just how much he loved him.  There was barely an inch between them as Thor whispered.

 

“Loki.”

 

That was all the encouragement Loki needed to lean up for a frenzied kiss.  Thor let out a low rumble from deep in his throat as he pressed Loki into the mattress and deepened the kiss.  They grabbed at each other’s clothing in desperation.  Tongues and limbs tangled together to the point where it was hard to tell where Thor ended and Loki began.  Thor pulled back from the kiss just long enough for them to catch their breath and pull their tunics off before ravaging his brother’s mouth once more.  Loki moaned into Thor’s mouth at the feel of his solid, naked chest pressed against his own.  Loki arched into him as he slid his hands under the waistband of Thor’s pants.  He dug his nails into the taut muscles as he ground himself impossibly harder against Thor.  Thor growled as he shoved a hand between them to rip at his brothers pants.  He quickly undid the fastenings and shoved them down, feeling Loki spring free from the restricting leather.  Loki broke the kiss and threw his head back into the pillow with a deep, shuddering breath  Thor looked down and smiled at how gorgeous his brother looked.  His ink black hair was strewn about the pillow and his skin was slick with a sheen of sweat.  Thor found himself growing impossibly harder and all but ripped his own pants off.  Now that they were both completely naked, Thor leaned down and placed gentle kisses on Loki’s chest.  Loki felt sparks tingle when Thor’s mouth moved across his sensitive skin.  He rolled his hips involuntarily as Thor overwhelmed his senses.  Thor trailed his tongue down the vast expanse of Loki’s abdomen and took him into his mouth.  He placed his hands on his brother’s hips as Loki thrashed above him.  He gazed up at Loki and saw his lust blown eyes staring down at him.  Thor felt a pang of arousal at having Loki’s undivided attention.  He made a show of sliding his mouth off of his brother and placing his own fingers in his mouth.  He coated them with saliva as he continued to stare at Loki from between his legs.  Loki made a whimpering sound that he would later deny and his eyes rolled back into his head as he watched Thor’s obscene display.  Finally, Thor placed his saliva coated fingers at his brother’s entrance.  Loki tensed for a moment before relaxing as Thor’s finger breached him.  Loki inhaled sharply at the sensation and Thor stilled.  Loki quirked an eyebrow before kicking Thor in the hip.  He took the hint and started sliding his finger in and out.  Loki grabbed at the bed sheets when he added a second finger and began stretching his brother out.  He licked a stripe up Loki’s throbbing erection as he worked his brother open.  Loki moaned wildly before he grabbed Thor by the hair and drug him up to face him.

 

“Keep that up, and this will be over a lot sooner than expected,” Loki let out breathlessly.

 

Thor threaded his fingers through those unruly raven locks and hungrily explored his brother’s mouth.  Loki whined when Thor broke the kiss and reached into the nightstand stand for oil.  He took Loki’s hand and poured a generous amount into his palm.  Loki smirked as his hand glided over Thor’s length and watched his brother’s eyes flutter shut.  Thor thrust into Loki’s hand, revelling in the way those long fingers felt wrapped around him.  Loki leaned up and traced his tongue across Thor’s ear.

 

“Make me yours,  _ brother _ .”

 

Thor rumbled low in his throat at the sultry words.  He grabbed Loki’s wrists in one hand and pinned them above his head as he lined himself up.  He bit and sucked at Loki’s neck as he pushed himself inside his tight heat.  Loki’s mouth fell open in painful pleasure.  Thor stilled for a moment when he was fully sheathed.  Once he felt Loki push back against him, he pulled back and thrusted in, setting a slow rhythm.  He rested his forehead against Loki’s as he moved.  Loki gave Thor a hard stare and strained against the strong hand still holding his wrists as he leaned up.

 

“I know you’ve got more than that, brother.  Don’t hold back.”

 

Thor had to keep himself from spilling right there.  He released Loki’s wrists and grabbed his hips.  His grip was going to leave bruises, but Loki had no qualm with that.  Thor began pounding into his brother at a punishing pace.  Loki arched off the mattress as Thor hit a spot inside him that made him see stars.

 

“Yes, Thor! Don’t stop!” he gasped.

 

They were both so close.  Thor took one hand and brought it to Loki’s throbbing erection.  He stroked him in time with his thrusts.  Loki looked up at him with commanding eyes as he felt himself getting close to the edge.

 

“Say my name.”

 

“Loki,” Thor breathed out.

 

Loki wanted more.

 

“Say my name!” he yelled.

 

Thor's orgasm ripped through him as he cried out his brother's name.

 

That was enough to send Loki spiralling after Thor, shooting his seed across his stomach.  Thor collapsed into a heap on top of his brother.  Loki was too satisfied to shove his enormous brother off of him so instead he slid his hand into his golden mess of hair and massaged his scalp.  Thor hummed happily and pressed kisses into Loki's neck while he carefully slid himself out of his quivering hole.  Thor pulled the covers over both of them while still splayed atop his brother.  They both knew this state of bliss would come to an end in the morning, but neither of them cared.  They would deal with that when the time came.  Right now was all that mattered.  Legs and arms tangled beneath the sheets as Thor slid off his brother and pressed a kiss to his temple.  Loki laid his head on Thor’s chest as strong arms pulled him closer.

 

“Never doubt that I love you, Thor,” Loki said sleepily as he closed his eyes.  Thor laced their fingers together as they drifted off to sleep.


	7. You Love It

Loki woke in the morning feeling more content than he’d ever felt.  Thor’s arm was draped possessively across his midsection and his legs were tangled with Loki’s.  Loki gently elbowed him in the side to wake him.  As much as he wanted to stay in this moment forever, he knew they had to part ways before they got caught.  Thor snuggled into him, not wanting to wake up just yet.  Loki huffed and shoved at him.

 

“Wake up you big oaf, you’re smothering me.”

 

Thor peeked one eye open and smiled at his brother.

 

“You love it.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes and tried to wiggle out from under him.

 

“If we get caught, you won’t have the chance to smother me again.”

 

Thor frowned and let Loki up, but not before stealing a quick kiss. Loki grabbed a washcloth from the wash basin to clean up the evidence of their love-making that had dried on his stomach and thighs.  He threw it at Thor so he could do the same.  Loki dressed while Thor cleaned himself up.  He watched Thor out of the corner of his eye, admiring his sun kissed skin and toned muscles.

 

“Like what you see, brother?” Thor smirked and waggled his eyebrows at Loki.

 

A blush crept up Loki’s cheeks and he turned away to finish dressing.  Thor rose from the bed and came up to wrap his arms around Loki from behind.  Loki hummed in contentment and slid his hands to rest on top of Thor’s.  Thor buried his face into Loki’s hair and held him tightly.  Loki could feel his erection press against his backside.

 

“You are truly insatiable, Thor.”

 

Thor chuckled into his ear and playfully rubbed against him.  Loki now had to control his own growing problem in his pants.  Loki spun in his brother’s hold and breathed a filthy whisper in his ear.

 

“I promise to punish you for this tonight.”

 

Thor almost spent himself all over his now fully clothed brother.  The wicked grin Loki wore wasn’t helping matters either.  Thor quickly got dressed and shoved his aching hardness into his pants.  He walked out into the sitting room and opened the door to the hallway to check and see if anyone was out there that might see them.  He waved Loki over once he decided the coast was clear and they made their way down to Loki’s cabin.  Loki opened the door and Thor followed him inside.  His roommates must’ve been out because the room was empty.  Thor slammed the door behind them and roughly shoved Loki against it, kissing him breathless and palming him through his pants.  Loki squirmed and moaned against him.  Thor finally let him go to admire his handiwork.  Loki was breathtaking when he was disheveled. Loki glared at him.

 

“I hate you.”

 

Thor crowded him against the door and whispered huskily, “No you don’t.”

 

He kissed his cheek before opening the door to leave.

 

“I will see you tonight, Loki.”


	8. Iceberg! Right Ahead!

Thor had been busy all day with social obligations with Frigga and Odin.  It pained him to be away from Loki now that he knew his brother felt the same.  He could barely stand to be in his father’s presence, but he had a plan. Odin didn’t just lose one son in this mess.  Thor planned to run away with Loki.  He hadn’t made his brother aware of his plan yet, but he couldn’t wait to do just that.  Dinner was finally over and he made his way to the third class promenade deck to meet Loki.  When he approached the bench, he noticed it was empty.  His heart sank.  Why wasn’t Loki here?  Did Loki regret their night of passion?  He got a strange feeling that something was wrong.  He walked back inside and navigated his way to Loki’s quarters.  He flung the door open and saw that it was unoccupied.  He looked around the room for anything that would help him find his brother.

 

He searched the third class dining area and every other place he thought his brother might be with no success.  He trudged back to Loki’s quarters and laid on his bunk.  He turned his head into the pillow and greedily inhaled the scent of his beloved brother.  He hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but when he opened his eyes again, daylight was shining through the small window in the cabin.

 

It was mid-afternoon when he had woken. He went to his stateroom to get ready for dinner.  He planned on asking Odin directly about Loki afterward.  Odin was uncharacteristically joyous at dinner which made Thor even more uneasy.  Just before Odin was about to join the other gentlemen in the smoke room, Thor stood and cornered him with a glare.

 

“What have you done to him?”

 

Thor gritted out in a thunderous tone.

 

Odin blew him off in a huff and walked away to join the others.  Thor was furious and stormed outside into the cold night air.  He walked so many laps around the decks that he lost count.  He was still holding on to a strand of hope that he would find Loki out here somewhere.  As he was walking toward the front of the ship, he heard a bell tolling.  He began walking a little faster to see what was going on.  When he reached the most forward part of the starboard side promenade, his eyes went wide.  It wasn’t but a second afterward, he felt the floor shake beneath him as the Titanic hit an iceberg.  He looked down at the lower deck and saw huge chunks of ice strewn about.  He had heard people call the ship unsinkable, but that didn’t set his mind at ease.

 

He hurried to find his mother to tell her what he saw.  He entered his parents’ stateroom and ran to Frigga, who was sitting on the couch.

 

“Mother, the ship has struck an iceberg.”

 

She stood and eyed him worriedly.  Just then Odin entered the room with a stern look on his face.

 

“Frigga, get the lifebelts.”

 

She looked at Thor and Odin before going into another room to get the lifebelts.  Odin stepped toward Thor and lowered his voice.

 

“You will never see Loki again.”

 

Thor’s rage ripped through him with such force he could barely breathe.

 

“You do not control my actions!”

 

His voice thundered through the room.  Ironically, the look on Odin's face mimicked the mad grin Loki wore when he was under the influence of the Tesseract.  It sent an unnerving chill through Thor’s bones.  

 

“I do not need to.”

 

The calmness and certainty in which he uttered those words broke something inside of Thor.  A moment later, he realized that something was his heart.

 

“What did you do to him?”

 

Thor couldn’t hide the anguish in his voice.  At that moment, Frigga returned with the life belts.  She saw the pain etched on her son’s face.

 

“What’s going on here?”

 

Thor looked at her with pleading eyes.

 

“Father has done something to Loki!”

 

She looked to Odin with disappointment but said nothing.  Odin smiled at her as he spoke.

 

“I simply did what our son could not.  Heimdall informed me that he saw Loki on deck without his shackles, so I had the Master at Arms confine him with the other prisoners.”

 

Thor wanted to ask about what he overheard about Loki being tortured but didn’t want to upset his mother more at the moment.  At least he had an idea of where to find his brother now, and that was what was most important.  Frigga looked a bit skeptical at Odin’s response but made no mention of it.  Amidst all that had just transpired, Thor had almost forgotten about the iceberg.  He stormed out of the room on a mission to find Loki.


	9. I Hope You Enjoy Your Time Together

Thor had to find someone who knew where the prisoners were kept on the ship, but who also wouldn’t tell his father about his inquiry.  As he wandered around A deck, he saw the ship’s designer, Thomas Andrews.  He had talked with him a few times and it seemed that he wouldn’t ask questions about Thor’s request.  Thor approached him and noticed his eyes seemed distant.

 

“Mr. Andrews, I have a request.”

 

Andrews still looked dazed, but Thor continued.

 

“Where would the Master at Arms take someone under arrest?”

 

Thomas finally looked at him, confused.

 

“Thor… why?”

 

“Please… your assistance would be greatly appreciated.”

 

Mr. Andrews proceeded to give him directions to Scotland Road on E deck.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Andrews.”

 

Thomas put his hand on Thor’s shoulder and said one more thing.

 

“I don’t want to start a panic, but you should hurry.  The ship will sink.”

 

Thor’s eyes widened and his heart raced.  He nodded to Thomas and quickly made his way to the elevator.  The man operating it said they were closed, but Thor barged his way in anyway and pushed the lever down.  The elevator was almost to E deck when water started spilling into the lift.  Dread filled his chest as he shoved the doors open and stepped out into the freezing water that was already almost up to his knees.  When he reached the long corridor Andrews told him about, he bellowed Loki’s name, hoping his brother would hear him.  After a few desperate calls, he heard something faintly.

 

“Thor?”

 

He followed the sound of his brother’s voice.

 

“I’m coming, brother!”

 

Thor leaped through the flooded corridor until he reached the room Loki was in.  He pushed the door open and felt relief wash over him at the sight of his brother alive.

 

“Loki!”

 

He made his way over to him and smashed their lips together in a searing kiss.  Loki grinned into the kiss before pushing Thor back slightly.

 

“As much as I’d love to continue with this, I do believe we should get out of here first.”

 

Thor gazed at him momentarily before looking around.  He took notice that Loki was chained to a pipe.

 

“Do you still have the key I gave you?”

 

Loki laughed at that.

 

“Thor, do you think I would still be chained here if I had?”

 

Thor frowned slightly.

 

“Who has it?”

 

Loki looked toward the door.

 

“Heimdall dropped it by the door when he went to go save himself.  He said he couldn’t imagine a worse fate than knowing freedom was within sight, but out of reach.”

 

Thor was boiling with rage.  He searched for the key under the water.  Once he grabbed it, he held it in the air, smiling triumphantly as he made his way back over to Loki.  He leaned into Loki, brushing his lips against his ear as he removed the shackles.

 

“They were fools to think I would not come for you.”

 

As soon as Loki was free, he grabbed Thor’s face and kissed him fast and hard.  He then grabbed his hand as they made their way out of the room.  Water was starting to rush into the long hallway.  Loki looked at Thor with trusting eyes.

 

“We must hurry.”

 

They clung to each other’s hands with vice-like grips, as they ran as best they could toward a staircase.  The water was rising rapidly as they climbed the stairs.  Just as they reached one of the landings, the lights flickered off.  They stopped for a moment, taken aback by the sudden darkness and eerie sounds of contorting metal.  Loki closed his eyes and leaned into Thor, hoping the lights would come back on.  After a moment the light returned and they began down another hallway toward another set of stairs.  Soon they made their way to the Boat Deck and breathed a sigh of relief.  As they were wading through the mob of other passengers, a thought occurred to Thor.

 

“We need lifebelts.”

 

Loki stopped and turned to face him when Thor continued.

 

“There are some in my room.”

 

Thor led his brother back to his stateroom and found the life belts.  He handed one to Loki while he cradled his neck in his other hand.  He played with his raven hair as they stared into each other’s eyes.

 

“Loki…” he took a steadying breath, “Whatever happens tonight-”

 

“Don’t.”

 

Loki cut him off sternly.  They rested their foreheads together and stared intently at each other.  As much as Loki tried to hide the worry in his eyes, Thor saw through it.  Thor pressed his lips to Loki’s lightly in an attempt to soothe his fears.  It seemed to be working as he felt Loki relax into the kiss slightly.  With their eyes still closed, Thor felt Loki’s lips curve into a smile against his own.

 

“We should get to a boat, brother.”

 

Loki mumbled fondly against his brother’s lips.  Loki laced their fingers together as they turned to leave the room.  Once they reached the Boat Deck again, reality hit them hard.  The officers were calling for women and children to board the lifeboats.  Loki stopped abruptly when his eyes found the bow of the ship was already just below the surface of the water.  Thor looked at his brother and followed his gaze to the sinking bow.  Loki gripped his brother’s forearm tight and looked at him with wide eyes.

 

“There’s not enough boats, Thor.”

 

His voice was surprisingly calm compared to the panicked look in his eyes.  Thor put his hands firmly on Loki’s shoulders and turned him to face him.  When Loki looked into his eyes, there was nothing but determination there.

 

“We are _not_ dying.  Not this night.”

 

They entwined their fingers again and began their search for a lifeboat.  They were walking toward the back of the ship when Loki caught sight of Frigga, Odin, and Heimdall.  He stopped and pulled on Thor’s hand.  Thor looked at him confused.

 

“What is it, brother?”

 

Loki nodded his head in the direction of the three of them.  As soon as Thor saw them, he stepped protectively in front of Loki.  Thor looked around for another route to avoid his parents and led them away from the area.  Little did either of them know, Heimdall caught a glimpse of the two of them before they were out of sight.

 

Thor and Loki had found their way to a lifeboat that didn't have many people waiting to board.  They figured this was their best chance at getting to safety.  Thor pressed a soft kiss to Loki’s temple while they waited.  They started letting men board the boat after all the women and children were loaded.  It was just about time for them to get in when they heard a familiar voice.

 

“I expected better of you, Thor Odinson.”

 

Odin’s mocking words pierced through them.  They turned around to look at him and of course, Heimdall was with him.  Odin gave Thor a disappointing look as he moved past him to board the boat.  Heimdall punched Loki in the kidney as he followed Odin.  Loki hunched over in pain and squeezed his eyes shut.  Thor held onto his brother and pulled him into him.  Officer Murdoch looked over to the two of them.

 

“Anyone else?”

 

Thor looked back with sad eyes as he helped his brother stand upright and turned them away to leave.  Before they were out of earshot, he heard Odin yell in a disgusted voice.

 

“I hope you enjoy your time together!”


	10. Never An Absolution

Loki winced in pain as they wandered around the deck desperately.  The boats were all gone and the ship was almost halfway underwater now.  Loki spoke with resignation.

 

“It’s hopeless, Thor.  You should have just left me.”

 

Thor embraced him fiercely and spoke into his hair.

 

“I will never leave you, Loki.”

 

Loki breathed out a laugh.

 

“Always loyal to a fault, brother mine.”

 

Thor brought the back of Loki’s pale hand to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to it while holding his gaze.

 

“I trust your schemes can get us out of this.”

 

Loki smiled reverently.

 

“You are a bigger fool than I thought.”

 

Thor smiled wildly as if they were not about to plunge into the freezing water of the North Atlantic and fight for their lives.

 

“But I am your fool, brother.”

 

Loki was at a loss for words.  He closed his eyes and laughed before devouring his brother’s mouth unceremoniously.  It was a raw, messy tangle of teeth and tongues that ended sooner than either of them wanted it to.  Loki grabbed Thor by the arm and drug him up the rising stern.  Thor’s eyes roamed the scene around them as he followed his brother.  Loved ones clinging to one another, people crowded around a pastor trying to find peace, strangers sharing a flask.  It was all so chaotic.  Then suddenly, just as they reached the railing at the very back of the ship, the lights went out for the final time.  Thor and Loki clung to the railing as the grating sound of riveted steel, twisting and shearing, mingled with the reverberating cries of over a thousand people.  Thor crushed Loki between himself and the railing as the ship split in two and the stern section crashed back down into the icy Atlantic.  For a brief moment, Loki thought maybe the stern would stay afloat long enough for help to arrive, but that didn't last as he felt the stern begin to rise again.  Once he caught his breath he wiggled out of Thor’s grasp and climbed over the railing.  He motioned for Thor to do the same.  Thor climbed over and positioned himself protectively atop his younger brother as the stern steadily rose out of the water.  Just as the stern went completely vertical, Loki looked into Thor’s eyes with unshed tears.

 

“I love you, Thor.”

 

He choked out the words, trying to hold back a sob.  Thor responded with the fiercest kiss in the history of the world.  He ripped the breath right out of his brother’s lungs.  When he pulled away he grabbed Loki’s hand possessively.

 

“Do not let go of my hand.”

 

Loki nodded and tightened his grip as the stern began to plunge into the icy waters below.  Walls and windows were blown out as the immense pressure became too much for them to bear.  The two brothers looked into each other’s eyes as they each took a deep breath before they were submerged in the painfully cold sea.  Loki had a death grip on his brother’s hand and they swam to the surface.  They gasped for air as they breached the surface of the water.  Loki knew they would not survive long in the frigid water.  They had to find a boat to get onto fast.  All around them, hundreds of people were crying out for help.  Loki was becoming overwhelmed by everything when Thor grabbed his face with both hands.

 

“We need to swim, Loki!”

 

Thor grabbed his hand again and led them away from the screaming masses and toward some floating debris.  The lifeboats were nowhere in sight yet.  Once they reached what appeared to be a large door, Thor helped Loki climb on top of it.

 

“T-Thor, I-I’m not-t s-some m-maid-den.”

 

Loki’s intense shivering took what little annoyance he had out of the words.  Thor coughed out a laugh.

 

“Dear b-brother, I am w-well aw-ware.”

 

Thor barely got the words out as he joined his brother on top of the door.  Loki scooted closer to him as they lay there waiting to be rescued.  Thor wrapped his strong arms around Loki in an attempt to keep them both warm enough to survive.  Loki rested his head on his older brother’s chest and listened to his shaky breathing.  Thor pressed a kiss to his frozen hair and hugged him tighter.  Time moved slowly while they both fought to keep breathing.  Eventually, the people in the water got quieter and quieter.

 

Thor stared up at the sky for what seemed like millennia.  He had almost given up hope that the lifeboats would return.  The air around them became eerily quiet at some point.  Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of something bright.  He heard his frozen hair crumble as he slowly turned his head to see what it was.  It took him a minute to realize it was a boat.  They had finally come back.  He was suddenly filled with hope that they might actually make it out this mess.  His arm felt like lead as he picked it up to nudge his brother awake.  Loki was so beautiful curled up against Thor’s side with his head resting on his chest.  Thor smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead.

 

“Loki! Wake up!”

 

He tried to yell, but it came out a strained whisper.  Loki continued to sleep so Thor shook him.

 

“Loki! Brother! There’s a boat!”

 

Still, Loki laid there, motionless.  Thor tried to yell for the boat to come to them, but his voice was wrecked from the cold.  He disentangled himself from his sleeping brother so he could swim to the gentleman that had the whistle.

 

“I will be right back, Loki!”

 

Thor unceremoniously fell into the freezing water and swam to the now frozen man.  He grabbed the whistle out of his mouth and blew into it with everything he had over and over again.  Eventually, he saw the light turn in their direction and put the whistle around his neck.  He swam back to his brother and tried to climb back onto the door, but he didn’t have the energy.  He reached up and took Loki’s hand as he waited for the boat.  His brother’s hand was stiff from the cold.  Thor squeezed it as the boat approached them.

 

“Brother! The boat is here! Wake up!”

 

It took all the energy Loki had to slide one of his eyes open to see his brother had somehow ended up back in the water.  Thor smiled at him as Officer Lowe brought the lifeboat to a halt.  The men on board reached to pull Thor out of the water.  Thor struggled against them yelling.

 

“No!  Get my brother first!”

 

The men looked at the man on the door and then back at Thor.  One of the men went to pull Loki on board but stopped and looked at the others.  The grabbed Thor and hauled him in first.  He couldn’t put up much of a fight when his muscles were basically frozen.  One of the men put a blanket around him while the others were getting Loki aboard.  They carried him over and laid him down next to Thor, covering him with blankets.  Thor slid closer to his brother after the crew started to row through the mass of frozen bodies floating in the sea.  Thor used what little strength he had to gather his little brother up in his arms and held him as tight as he could.  He felt Loki snuggle into him minutely.

 

“I love you, Loki,” Thor whispered into his ear.

 

Loki let out a shallow breath.

 

“And I will always love you, Thor.”

 

It took all of his remaining energy to utter those five words, but it was worth it.  After a moment he drifted off to sleep wrapped up in Thor’s strong arms.  It didn't take long for Thor to follow suit and join his brother in dreamland.

 

* * *

 

 

When Thor cracked open his eyes, the sun was still just below the horizon.  He opened his eyes all the way and looked around.  He saw a ship called Carpathia close by lifting survivors to safety.  He smiled and pressed his lips to Loki’s forehead.  His brother was still cold, but it wouldn’t be long before they would both be warm again.

 

“We made it, brother,” he whispered into Loki’s ear.

 

Loki didn’t stir.  Thor gently shook him to try and wake him, but still, his brother remained unmoving.  Worry spread through him like wildfire.  He shook Loki with more force and still, nothing.

 

“Loki!”

 

He cried out, voice laced with fear.  Tears welled up in his eyes.  A few of the men heard his cries and rushed over to assist.  After a few moments, one of them looked morosely at Thor.

 

“I’m sorry sir.”

 

Thor couldn’t breathe.  His eyes went wide as his gaze slid from the man to his brother’s lifeless body.  This couldn’t be real.  He brushed a shaky hand through the raven strands he loved so much and then crushed Loki’s body to his chest.  

 

“NO! _**LOKI!**_ ”

 

The ragged scream lurched from his lungs as fresh tears spilled from his eyes.  His heart clenched as he realized his beloved little brother was lost to him.  Never again would his silver tongue tease him relentlessly.  Never again would those sparkling emerald eyes look back into his own.  Never again would Thor get to tell him how much he loved him.  Thor continued to weep until he ran out of tears.  Eventually, he placed a soft, tear-stained kiss to Loki’s forehead.  When he pulled back, he ran his hand gently over his cold cheek.

 

“I will always love you, Loki.”


	11. A Life So Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Endings are hard. Any chapped-ass monkey with a keyboard can poop out a beginning, but endings are impossible. You try to tie up every loose end, but you never can. The fans are always gonna bitch. There's always gonna be holes. And since it's the ending, it's all supposed to add up to something. I'm telling you, they're a raging pain in the ass."
> 
> -Chuck Shurley, Supernatural: Swan Son

Loki was buried at sea that day.  Thor mourned his brother for a long time after the disaster.  He wandered around aimlessly through life for a while before he finally made a few friends.  They called themselves the Avengers and they helped protect the innocent people who fell through the cracks of the judicial system.  They welcomed Thor with open arms and he almost felt at home with them.  Whenever any of them asked him about his family he felt the sadness engulf him as if he was reliving that tragic day all over again.  He never talked about it.

 

One day, many years later when they were old and retired, Thor persuaded Tony to take them all on one of his huge boats to the spot where the Titanic sank.  He recounted his heartbreaking tale to his friends as they sat in the same place where over 1500 people perished all those years ago.  His friends were teary-eyed by the end and Thor felt a strange calm encompass him after he finished his tragic story.  He excused himself and retired to his room for the night.  He closed his eyes for what felt like only a moment.  Upon opening his eyes again, his breath was suddenly taken from him at what he saw.  The sun warmed his face as he stood on the deck of Titanic once again.  He breathed in the fresh sea air and smiled as he walked toward one of the doors.  As he approached, a gentleman opened the door and greeted him cheerily.  A crowd of people stood inside smiling as they parted the way for him on his walk toward the Grand Staircase.  Once he reached the bottom step, he looked up.  His face lit up with joy when he saw a figure with raven black hair at the top.  Thor rushed up the stairs and just as he was about to grab that familiar body from behind, Loki turned around, smiling brighter than the brightest star in the sky.  Thor wrapped an arm around his brother’s waist and tenderly brushed a stray hair away from Loki’s face.  He was so happy he felt like crying as he gazed at the man he missed so much.

 

Loki cleared his throat after a minute.

 

“Well? Are you going to kiss me or what? I’ve been waiting for quite-”

 

Loki’s words were cut off by Thor sealing their lips together with unbridled passion.  The crowd erupted into cheers as the two embraced in their long overdue reunion.  They were making up for lost time and the crowd began to dissipate before they finally untangled themselves from each other.  Thor had tears leaking from his eyes and they were both dizzy with happiness as they looked at one another.  Loki slid his hand down Thor’s arm and linked their fingers together.  He led them back outside toward the bow of the ship.  Once there was nothing out ahead of them but ocean, Loki took a moment to admire how perfect Thor looked and smiled as he watched his golden hair blowing in the breeze.  

 

“We can go anywhere you want now, Thor.”

 

The optimism in Loki’s voice made Thor’s heart swell with joy.  He cupped the back of Loki’s neck with his hand and smiled tenderly.

 

“I care not where we go, as long as we’re together.”

 

Loki pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and grinned.

 

“Well… I _have_ always wanted to explore the universe,” he playfully hinted.

 

Thor chuckled and pulled his brother into a tight embrace.  He left a trail of soft kisses up Loki’s neck before he whispered reverently.

 

“To the stars, it is then, brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When this idea popped into my head four years ago it was supposed to be a happy tale with no death, but then it sort of got a life of its own and I was just a scribe for this tragedy. Thank you to everyone who showed their love for this fic... it made me cry writing it.


End file.
